Konoha Legends
by Giorno Giovanna
Summary: AU. What if Minato was not only alive but Naruto's older brother and top jounin of the village and Team 7's teacher along with Kakashi. Watch as Team 7 and others grow into legends told unlike any other fanfiction before! Naru/Saku, Minato/Kushina.
1. The Namikaze Brothers

Konoha Legends

Chapter 1: The Namikaze Brothers

* * *

The Country of Fire, the Country of Lightning, the Country of Water, the Country of Wind, and the Country of Earth. These five countries form the five strongest nations in the world, and each have their own hidden villages that consists of powerful ninjas that serve and protect the country with their lives. For the past twenty years, there has been peace among the lands, with countries signing or renewing alliances in order to keep the peace and despite some disputes, there hasn't been much conflict since the last ninja war.

However, all of that is about to change as some will use their ambition to shake the world and create a conflict that will shape our world forever and create a bigger ripple than any ninja world war has ever produced. But also out of this, a new generation of legends will be born and bring forth a golden age…

But first, the story must always begin and we will begin our story in the hidden village of Fire Country, the Hidden Leaf Village.

Out of all the villages, the Hidden Leaf is the richest and most prosperous and the reason for this is due to its large role in the last ninja war and how it was able to win that war. Thus, their economy skyrocketed and the life conditions in the village grew as well. Also thanks to their victory, they were able to enhance their ninja academies and ninja programs thus making them one of the best villages at developing ninjas in the world, something that other nations have been somewhat jealous of. It is looked over by a council and also by a Hokage, the leader of the village. A Kage is the head of the village and its strongest ninja and thus bears responsibility for looking over it and developing it into a military asset for the daimyo of the Fire Country.

The current Hokage is the Sandaime Hokage known as Sarutobi the Professor. The nickname of the Hokage was given to him because of his immense mastery of all of the Leaf's ninjutsu and thus he became revered because of it and was immensely praised for it. Despite his old age of 78, he continues to remain as Hokage as he still searching for a Fourth Hokage. However, his age has not slowed him down as he has continued to remain in top shape and remain as the strongest ninja in the village.

* * *

Now, let's get on with our story which begins at dawn in room 213 in a three-story apartment in downtown Konoha, near the Hokage Tower. In that room was a young man, aged twenty-four, with spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, a forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf on it, and wearing the green flak jacket which was standard for all jounins and chuunins (AN: jounins and chunnins are high-ranked ninjas) as well a pair of dark blue pants, black shoes and finally a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves. The young man was currently standing near a bed in which a somewhat younger version of himself was snoring quite loudly on the bed, lounging around in their blue pajamas. The young man tried to shake the boy up multiple times with his left hand but was unable to make the boy even move an eyelid and the young man sighed and shook his head.

Suddenly, an idea struck the young man's mind and he quickly grinned evilly before going up to the window, and opening it and then turned back to the young sleeping boy and,

"Hmmm. What's that smell? Smells like fresh ramen in the morning and I really want to go eat some. I wouldn't want to eat alone however but it seems like no one wants to come with me." The young man said with a grin, loud enough so that the boy could hear.

"What are you doing, bro?" A voice said.

The voice caused the young man to freeze and he then turned around and saw the same boy as the one sleeping but this one wore an orange and black vest with a white shirt underneath, which had a red spiral in the middle, dark blue pants and black sandals and black fingerless gloves with a gold spiral on each.

"So yeah bro? What were you trying to do?" The young boy asked, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow

"But I thought that you were sleeping!" The young man replied in disbelief as he kept looking back and forth between both boys but then something clicked in his head causing him to slap himself on the forehead with his right hand, "Let me guess? The one sleeping is a clone right?" The young man asked.

"Yep, you guessed right. This clone was so tired from training last night while I slept that I let him sleep on my bed while I went out to train a bit more in one of the training fields." The young boy explained with a grin.

"Naruto," The young man said sighing, "You have to tell me when you switch with your clones. It's not easy for me to tell if it's the clone or the real you." The young man told Naruto.

"I would have but when I went to your room, you were still sleeping and in fact, you were moaning Kushina's name quite intensely while you were sleeping. Minato, have you and Kushina messed around again?" Naruto said, snickering in a perverted way as Minato was blushing red

"Shut up! Besides, since when are you such a pervert?" Minato asked his brother, wanting to know where his brother became so perverted.

"Since your teacher Jiraiya brought those books of his that one time." Naruto said, grinning like a big idiot.

"You read that piece of crap? Sakura is going to kill you if she finds out you read that smut you know." Minato said smirking as he saw that his brother started to fidget in fright.

"Don't tell her please! She'll castrate me if she finds out!" Naruto said as he quickly pounced on his brother's right leg, begging.

"Alright I won't tell her, and will you please let go of my foot?" Minato asked, and Naruto quickly did so. "So Naruto, are you ready for your exam?" Minato asked.

"Of course. After all, I am the younger brother of Konoha's Yellow Flash." Naruto said smirking confidently only to get bonked on the head by his brother, "Hey! What was that for?" Naruto asked, pissed, only to stop as he saw the stern face on his older brother.

"Listen Naruto, just because you're my brother doesn't mean you'll automatically pass the exam. You're going to have to use your skills to pass, not my reputation okay?" Minato asked to make sure Naruto got the message.

"Got it." Naruto said and added a nod.

"Good, now go get 'em!" Minato said with a foxy-like grin and Naruto responded with an identical grin

* * *

Konoha Academy serves as a place that teaches young children about the life of a ninja and also the basic skills required to become a ninja. Thanks to its immense success, Konoha has been able to produce great talents like Sarutobi, The legendary Sannins and so on, thus making it an important part of the village.

Naruto arrived at the academy and entered his classroom where the students were talking to each other. He looked around and one person he particularly was looking at was a girl with beautiful short pink hair, green eyes, red sleeveless shirt, gray shorts and black boots, sitting in a seat on the far right near the windows, and she was currently reading a white book. Naruto grinned and walked up to her and sat next to the girl. The girl saw him and smiled as she put her book down,

"Hey Naruto." The girl said, blushing.

"Hey Sakura. You look nice today, though you always do look cute." Naruto grinned as he flirted with the girl.

"Stop it Naruto, you're embarrassing me." Sakura said as her face turned red.

"Sorry but I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you. Anyway, are you ready for our exam today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am, or I should be. I was up all night studying so I should be ready. By the way, my mom told me something very interesting. Apparently, the rookie of the year gets to choose his teammates for his cell." Sakura said.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked with interest on his face

"Yes so you know, if you end up being the rookie of the year, you'll be able to choose your own teammates." Sakura said, smiling.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, if I end up as the rookie of the year then I'll pick you as my teammate. Besides, I don't know anyone else I would want as a teammate besides you." Naruto said grinning at the girl as he understood where she was going.

"R…really? T…thank you Naruto." Sakura said, stammering.

"No prob. However, the real issue is who will be our third partner? No one fits what I'm looking for so far in this class." Naruto said as he looked around the classroom.

"What kind of person are you looking for exactly?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"The kind of person I'm looking has to be this dark-haired, sword-wielding kind of badass who doesn't give a crap about what people say and isn't afraid to kick some ass. Yeah, that guy would be awesome, awesome to the max." Naruto said with a grin as he imagined what his teammate should be like.

'I don't think we have anyone like that in our village.' Sakura thought.

* * *

"Achoo! Shit, someone must be talking about me. I'll kick their ass for that." A young boy said. The said boy had black spiky hair, black eyes, wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt with the symbol of a red and white fan on the back of it, black pants, black shoes and a red-hilted katana in his left hand. He was currently walking and heading for the gates of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Back to the Academy, a young tan-skinned man with a brown ponytail, scar on his nose, and wearing the standard green flask jacket with black pants and shoes entered the classroom, causing everyone to sit down in their seats.

"Good morning everyone, the day has finally arrived. All of you today will be tested in order to see if you are worthy of becoming genins. The test will be based on the ninjutsu called Bushin (Clone). All you have to do is create three successful clones and you will pass. We will have the test in another room and once we call you, I want you to go to room 213 where Mizuki and myself shall test you. Good luck and remember, don't stress out!" The teacher said.

'Bushin? Che, this will be a cakewalk for me and I'll easily be able to graduate with rookie of honors like my big brother was able to.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

25 minutes into the test, Naruto's name was called and he walked into room 213 where the previous teacher, Iruka, and the other teacher, Mizuki, were waiting for him as they were sitting behind a long green table that had forehead protectors similar to what Minato was wearing.

"Alright Naruto, all you have to do is create three clones and you'll be able to graduate with rookie of the year honors." Mizuki said.

Naruto nodded and he then did a seal and suddenly, a large cloud of smoke appeared and out of the smoke, were twelve clones of Naruto.

"N…Naruto? There's so many!" Iruka said with his mouth hanging in shock.

"Of course there is, this is my Kage Bushin technique which is much better than bushin as these clones are also very real. But I'm not done yet." Naruto said with a grin.

"You're not?" Both teachers asked.

"Watch this! Henge! Harem No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out and then all of the clones transformed themselves into literally naked blonde pigtailed buxoms who all winked at the teachers, causing them to have a massive amount of blood coming out of their noses.

"What do you think, cool isn't it?" Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as he could not believe that the boy had done that, "Shut that jutsu off now or you won't graduate!" Iruka said sternly.

"You're no fun." Naruto said pouting before cancelling his clones.

"Anyway, here's your forehead protector." Iruka said as he handed it to Naruto who immediately wrapped it around his right arm, "Now, since you are rookie of the year, you are given twenty minutes to choose your teammates so that way we can place you with your teachers. So decide on who will be your partner and then head back to the classroom with the graduates, okay?" Iruka instructed the young boy and Naruto nodded before heading off.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise. I did not expect you back from your training trip until next week." Sarutobi, the Hokage wearing his red and white hokage robes with a pipe in his right hand, said from his chair as he was face to face with the young black haired man who was heading toward the village. The two of them were in the Hokage's office in the Hokage located in midtown Konoha and from the air of things, it seemed that it was an important and serious meeting.

"Sorry about that but I felt as if it was the right time for me to come back to my village. Besides, I can get homesick you know." The boy said.

"At least your manners have gotten much better," The Hokage said chuckling, causing him to be glared at by the young boy, "Well, I can't just make you take the exam…" The Hokage began to say only to stop as the boy raised his right hand to stop him,

"No need to. I took the genin exam in hidden rock village and passed it with flying colors." The boy replied with a smirk, causing the Hokage to be quite impressed.

"I see. Well then, all I have to do is have you transferred into our village's ninja list and you should be able to take missions effectively. However, since you are genin, you will be required to be placed in a team of three, understand?" The Hokage said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it old man. It's not like I don't know about the system, it's the same as Hidden Rock's." The young boy said nonchalantly.

The Hokage was about to say something when suddenly, the door opened up loudly and Naruto entered the room jumping around.

"N…Naruto? What's the matter?" The Hokage asked, surprised at the blonde's sudden entrance

'Who the hell is that guy?' The young boy thought as he saw Naruto.

"I just passed the exam as the rookie of the year which means I get to choose my own teammates!" Naruto said, excited.

"Congratulations, Naruto. Have you thought of who you're going to choose?" The Hokage asked after congratulating Naruto.

"Actually, I already have one of them and all I need now is…" Naruto suddenly trailed off as he saw the young boy. Then, stars appeared in his eyes, disturbing the other boy.

"W…what is it?" The young boy asked, disturbed at the way the blonde was looking at him.

"YOU'RE HIM!" Naruto yelled, nearly knocking the young boy off his seat.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Do you know him?" The Hokage asked, confused

"Yeah! He's exactly the type of badass teammate I need for my team! He even got a cool-looking sword like I imagined! THAT IS SO COOL!" Naruto yelled and he then grabbed the boy by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy asked, obviously irritated.

"Simple, I'm going to take you to the classroom so I can announce my third and final teammate!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hey old man! Are you going to just let him do this?" The boy asked the Hokage

"Well, he is the rookie of the year and plus, you do need to be in a team." The Hokage said as he looked over the facts.

"Alright I'll go but let go of me!" The boy said and Naruto did so. He then sighed, "At least know the name of your teammate, dumbass. My name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"And my name is Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Before you two go, I want you, Sasuke, to hand this to Iruka. It has all your files so he'll know who you are and that you are eligible to be on a team." The Hokage said as he gave Sasuke a folder with papers inside of it.

"Thank you Hokage." Sasuke said as he bowed and then both teenagers headed out of the room.

"Now, let's see how they handle their teachers." The Hokage said with a chuckle before taking a sip out of his pipe.

* * *

"Okay everyone, if you are here then that means you have graduated and become official genins of the village." Iruka said and everyone cheered.

Then, Naruto and Sasuke arrived in the classroom and everyone began to whisper as they saw Sasuke. Sasuke then walked up to Iruka and handed him the folder before sitting down next to Naruto, who was sat next Sakura.

"Naruto? Who is that?" Sakura asked as she whispered to Naruto.

"He's our third teammate, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"I see. Okay then Uchiha Sasuke, are you Naruto's chosen teammate?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good. Now Naruto, before I hand out the team formations, I need to know who your teammates are going to be." Iruka said.

"My teammates will be Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said without breaking a sweat and most of the class moaned in disappointment as they were not chosen to be on Naruto's team

'Sakura was easy to figure out with their obvious relationship but I wonder why he chose this Uchiha Sasuke?' A boy thought. That boy had a pineapple-like head with black hair tied in a small ponytail, dead-looking black eyes, and wearing a black shirt with white pants and sitting crouched up on his seat with no shoes and playing with chess pieces on his desk.

"Excellent. Now, you will be known as Team 7 and your teachers will be Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Minato." Iruka said, causing everyone, even himself, to gasp in shock.

'So my brother is going to teach me huh? How interesting.' Naruto thought.

'Naruto's brother is going to teach us?' Sakura thought.

'According to files I read, these two are the White Fang and the Yellow Flash respectively. They should be good.' Sasuke thought.

"Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata and your teacher will Mitarashi Anko. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino and your teacher will be Genma Shiranui." Iruka said as he read off the rest of the teams, "Team 8 is said to meet in room 113, Team 10 in room 223, and Team 7 is to meet on the rooftop." Iruka added afterwards and then class was dismissed as he left the room.

* * *

The teammates then met each other and each team went to their destination. Team 7 walked up to the roof and on the roof where two people waiting for them. One of them was Namikaze Minato and the other was a young man with tall white spiky hair. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, wore the same outfit as Minato except there was some sort of large dagger strapped to the right side of his pants. He also wore a mask over the lower half of his face to cover his mouth and he finally had black shoes and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey guys, what's up? We're your teachers, my name is Namikaze Minato." Minato said as he greeted his students as they entered the rooftop,

"And my name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said with an indifferent tone.

"So, what are we going to do? Are we going to start on missions now?" Sasuke asked as the three genins sat down in front of their teachers.

"Nope. I first want us to get to know each other and hence why I want you guys to tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams or goals." Minato said.

"What the heck? Why do have to do this and besides, shouldn't you teachers go first?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well…okay, I'll go. My name is Namikaze Minato, I'm Naruto's older brother and I like to help people, and eat ramen. My dislikes are perverts and people who threaten my village. My hobbies are creating new jutsus and eating ramen and my dream is to protect this village as much as I possibly can." Minato said.

"What about him?" Naruto asked as he pointed to Kakashi.

"Fuck you, I'm not doing that." Kakashi said, glaring at Naruto.

"Aw come on, Kaka-kun, it's fun!" Minato said with a grin.

Upon hearing Minato's nickname for Kakashi, all three genins burst out laughing.

"That's your nickname? Oh my god, that's rich!" Naruto said.

"After this, you're dead Minato." Kakashi growled at Minato, and then coughed to get the genins' attention, as if he already doesn't have it, "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I like to be left alone and also sleep. I hate idiots or people that piss me off and I have my dreams but they're none of your damn business so now please the shut the hell up and leave me alone." Kakashi said as he finished his introduction.

"Is he always like this?" Sakura asked Minato.

"Yep but then again, he is a lightning-type ninja." Minato replied.

"So that explains everything." Naruto and Sakura both said as if it was an obvious fact.

"What do you guys mean by that? How does his element represent who he is?" Sasuke asked as he was obviously was confused by what his teammate and teacher meant.

"You don't know?" Naruto asked.

"Know about what?" Sasuke asked, getting a bit irritated.

"That each element has its own personality attributes for every ninja." Sakura answered.

"What? No way." Sasuke said, obviously not buying an hint of this

"Okay then how about this? Introduce yourself and I guarantee you I can guess your elemental type." Minato said with a grin.

"Okay, whatever." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like to train. My dislikes are weaklings or being weak and my hobby is to train. My dream, no ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said finished off with an intense and dark glare.

"Next up is Sakura." Minato said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like to study medicine and my dislikes are people hurting others. My hobby is to work at the hospital and my dream is to become as great as legendary Tsunade herself." Sakura said with a smile and a pumped fist.

"And last but not least is Naruto." Minato said.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes include ramen, my big brother, Sakura and techniques. My dislikes are having no fun and waiting for ramen. My hobby is making pranks and training and my dream is to become Hokage." Naruto said, the last part with a determined tone.

"Okay, I figured it out. Sasuke is a fire and lightning type, Sakura is an earth type and Naruto is a wind type." Minato said.

Sasuke was completely and utterly stumped that his jounin sensei was able to figure it out so quickly.

"H..How did you know?" Sasuke asked, still surprised.

"It's simple. Each ninja who possess an elemental type has a personality that represents them. For example, I'm a wind type and I'm go-lucky and laid-back, just like the wind while Kakashi is a lightning type because he is broody and short-tempered just like lightning. I was able to guess which element you each have from your introductions. I guessed Sasuke was a fire and lightning type because he is ambitious but also broody and impatient, all traits of a fire and lightning personality. Sakura is an earth type because she is very protective and kind like the earth is since she doesn't like seeing people getting hurt and finally, Naruto is a wind type because he's well, just like me." Minato said, finishing off with a grin.

"And I thought you were full of crap but I'm impressed." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's my big brother for ya!" Naruto laughed with a grin.

"So what now Minato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked them

"Well, I wanted to test you guys but I think it'll be better if we just go straight to doing missions starting tomorrow." Minato said.

"It's only because you didn't make up a test for them, right?" Kakashi scoffed at the blonde.

"I don't need to be reprimanded from someone who is lazy and giggles like a schoolgirl when reading his porn." Minato said snickering only to dodge a swipe from a pissed off Kakashi's right hand.

"Anyway," Minato said as he ignored his brooding partner, "We'll begin tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp at the bridge in the middle of town! Ja ne!" Minato said and then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke followed by Kakashi, who simply nodded at the students before leaving.

"Well then guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he waved good-bye to his teammates and then started to walk away

"I'll go check around town a bit more. See you tomorrow Sakura." Sasuke said and then vanished into thin air.

Sakura, realizing she was the only one left, shrugged and then took out her white book and pair of trimmed glasses and then started to read on her own,

'I'll do my best to not be the weak link of the team!' Sakura thought.

* * *

Later at night in the Namikaze Apartment, the two brothers were entangled in a deadly game of wits and skills that has been around for 1000 years ago. A game so dangerous that it is said that it has taken the lives of many and now it planned to take the lives of Naruto and Minato Namikaze. The game is called…rock-paper-scissors.

The two brothers were currently in their eighteen round with the score 10-8 in Minato's favor and each were sweating profusely as each moment required critical thinking.

'What is he going to do now? I could go with rock but if he goes with paper then I lose again!' Naruto thought with beads of sweat falling down from his forehead as he looked at his brother.

'Which one will he choose? Rock or Scissors?' Minato thought as he looked at his brother.

Both brothers glared and nodded at each other,

"ROCK-PAPER-!" Both brothers began to yell as they started their round but then they were interrupted by frantic knocks on the door. They both sighed and Minato decided to rise up and go answer the door. He opened the door and saw a nearly out of breath Iruka standing there.

"What's going on, Iruka?" Minato asked, concerned at the chunnin.

"It's Mizuki! He stole one of the scrolls of Tails from the Hokage Tower and he's planning on leaving the village with it." Iruka explained.

"This is bad. Okay hold on, I'll go help you find him!" Minato said as he quickly ran back to put on his jounin outfit.

"Ooh, sounds like fun. Can I join?" Naruto asked, beaming.

"No you can't, it's too dangerous." Minato replied sternly, shooting down Naruto's request as he headed toward the door.

"Aww, you're such a buzzkill." Naruto said, pouting and crossing up his arms across his chest.

"And you're being a whiny little brat. Besides, it won't take long so just sit here while I'm gone, okay?" Minato ordered Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto said, sighing in defeat.

"Good." Minato said before turning to Iruka, "Alright, let's find him!" Minato said and Iruka nodded and both men left.

"And I wanted to try out some new techniques." Naruto said, pouting once again.

* * *

Mizuki was traveling through the woods by jumping from tree to tree with a large scroll in his left hand and a large shuriken strapped to his back.

"By giving this scroll to him, I'll finally get the power I deserve!" Mizuki laughed as he continued his way out of the village,

"Stop this, Mizuki!" A voice said and Mizuki turned his head around and saw Minato and Iruka chasing after him and closing in on him.

Mizuki cursed under his breath and landed on the ground and so did his pursuers.

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?" Iruka asked as he could not believe that his friend would steal from the village like this.

"Why, Iruka? It's because this village has robbed me of what I deserve and by stealing this scroll and giving it to my client, he'll reward with limitless power." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Who's your client, Mizuki?" Minato asked.

"Like I'll tell you!" Mizuki said, only to feel a kunai behind his neck as it was then that both he and Iruka noticed that Minato had used his body flicker technique to move behind Mizuki.

'He's so fast.' Iruka thought, stunned at the blond's speed.

"I won't repeat myself a third time, who is your client?" Minato said with a threatening tone.

"And like I said before like hell I'll tell you!" Mizuki said and then used the body flicker technique to appear twenty meters away from Minato. Mizuki then glared the blonde and went through a series of seals,

"Lightning Element: Lightning Dragon Technique!" Mizuki yelled and unleashed a lightning wave in the form of a dragon from his hands toward Minato.

Minato simply yawned and moved out of the way to dodge the attack that ended up crashing through many trees before making an explosion.

"Is that all you got?" Minato asked in a cocky tone, which infuriated Mizuki even more.

"How about this? Ninja Art: Shuriken Volley Massacre!" Mizuki yelled out and then threw out his oversized shuriken and with a seal, it turned into hundreds of shurikens, all heading toward Minato.

"Wind Element: Vacuum Hole Technique." Minato said and then a medium sized orb was formed out of wind and then sucked in all of the shurikens and blew them away.

"Oh no! Mizuki must have used that last technique as a diversion so he could run away! We have to catch him now!" Iruka said as he saw that Mizuki had fled during that last technique.

"Don't worry, he won't get far, not with my technique." Minato said with a smirk.

"Technique?" Iruka repeated as he had no idea what the blonde was referring to.

"Wind Hunter Step." Minato simply whispered.

Then Mizuki, despite that he was already thirty meters away from Minato and Iruka, appeared in front of Minato out of the blue, surprising him and Iruka.

"What the hell? How did I get here?" Mizuki asked, confused.

"That, was my Wind Hunter Step technique and this little baby is called…the Rasengan!" Minato said before slamming a blue sphere of chakra into Mizuki's gut, sending the chunnin crashing into multiple trees.

"Well, that takes care of that. Was a bit boring and short but that is to be expected when someone of D-class level is trying to fight against an S-class level ninja like myself." Minato said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"I'll give him to the ANBU so you can go back to Naruto." Iruka said.

"You're gonna be alright man?" Minato asked as he saw the look of sadness on Iruka.

"I'll be fine. It's tough to find out your best friend betrayed the village but I guess things like this happen after all. But don't worry, I'll be fine." Iruka said to the blonde.

"Okay then, take care, Iruka." Minato said with a grin and then disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Not too far from the village was a person standing in a black cloak on top of a hill. The person looked at their watch and then smiled before taking out a radio communicator,

"It seems he was caught before even making it out of the village which means that unfortunately, I will not be receiving the scroll of Tails from him as previously arranged." The person said.

"It's alright, we'll just move to phase 2 of our plans. Report back to the village immediately." The sinister voice on the other end said.

"Understood…Orochimaru-sama." The person said with a dark smile and then the person used their left hand to push their glasses back up before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

The next day, we see all of Team 7 except for Kakashi on the bridge. Thirty minutes later, Kakashi finally appeared with his porn book in his right hand,

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone screamed at him

"Piss off." Kakashi replied with a glare.

"Alright team 7, it's time for some missions!" Minato yelled with excitement in his voice and a grin as this would mark the beginning of the legendary Team 7.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Now, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Konoha Legends. As you can see, this is massively AU, in fact you compare it to Ultimate X-men or Ultimaye Spider-Man as it is not just a retelling of the story with just a few changes to canon events but this a whole new retelling with massive changes to the story to the point where some arcs won't even be featured but be replaced (and no, the new ones won't suck I swear.). Also, there will be changes to characters' appearances and personalities and you can already see that with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi as he is more broody and foul-mouthed than in the original.

In this one, I decided to make Kakashi and Minato the same age so that way I can make them buddies and also make it easier for Minato to be Naruto's older brother instead of father. Minato will not be the only one whose age will change. And no, Sasuke will not leave the village and in fact, he won't even meet face to face with Orochimaru.

Also, there are no jinchuurikis, which means that Naruto does not have the Kyuubi and Gaara does not have the Shukaku. However, it doesn't mean the Kyuubi or any of the tailed beasts do not exist and in fact, I gave a huge hint in knowing where it is. Just gotta pay very close attention.

Finally for the pairings, the only two I have cemented is Naruto/Sakura and Minato/Kushina. The other ones are fair game so if you can convince me to make the pairing a reality, then I will make it true or come close to it because this story is more about the plot and action than romance, not that there will be none but I won't focus entire chapters on it.

As always, I want reviews, no matter how small, because they fuel me and encourage to keep writing and this story has a lot of potential so if you encourage me or fuel me, I will keep writing barring any unforeseen problems. I do not mind criticism but let it be healthy criticism and if anyone wants to be my beta reader, you are more than welcome. The only things I do not accept are flames or whining because this is my story, not yours.

So until next time!


	2. Village of the Mist, Part 1

AN: I am very glad people love my story since I got already 252 hits, 6 alerts, and six reviews for one chapter which means I must be doing something right. Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for chapter two. By the way, I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I am doing is using them in a creative fashion.

Konoha Legends

Chapter 2: The Village of the Mist Part 1

* * *

_One Month later..._

In the middle of one of the many forests in the Hidden Leaf, a brown cat was running around wildly,

"Avenger is ready on the right." A voice said.

"Medicine Woman is ready in the center." Another voice, this time female, said.

"And Yellow Flash Jr is ready on the left." Another male voice said.

"Aright then, let operation 'capture that fucking cat for that ugly fat bitch again' begin." A voice, laced with irritation and indifference commanded.

"Did we really have to call it that, Kakashi?" Another person said.

"Yes, we did Minato. Now commence!" Kakashi replied.

After ten minutes, Team 7 were able to capture that cat as it was in the arms of Sakura and for some reason, it remained very docile though then again, it was probably because it saw the demonic glares on Sasuke and Kakashi and decided that for the sake of his life not to do anything to piss them off any further.

"Finally, we got that mission done!" Naruto said, partially exhausted from chasing the cat all over Konoha.

"Well, at least this was the last of those damn D-missions, now we can move up to higher ranked missions." Kakashi said, growling.

"I don't see what's so bad about them. They're actually quite relaxing and pleasant." Minato said laughing, with a grin.

"Well Minato, not all of us can stay cherry when chasing a stupid cat all day or cleaning out a garden!" Kakashi yelled angrily at his fellow jounin.

"Aww, what's wrong? Is Kaka-kun getting angry?" Minato said in a childish kind of tone and because he used Kakashi's infamous nickname, it earned a laugh from the genins.

"**You will die."** Kakashi said with a death glare but the blonde was unfazed by the glare,

"Besides, we're finished with them so there's no use in complaining, right?" Minato said as he nudged Kakashi with a slight elbow.

"Whatever, I'm still pissed." Kakashi muttered with his arms crossed.

* * *

The brown cat belonged to Miss Sujimi, the wealthy wife of the Fire Daimyo and was also very fat. It was unknown as to why the cat kept running away but Team 7 did find out the reason why it ran away when they had to give the cat back to its owner in the room of mission handling in the Hokage Tower. As soon as they handed the cat back to its owner, it began to struggle greatly against his mistress's dead hug but to no avail as the wife of the Daimyo paid our team and then headed off.

'No wonder it ran away.' Everyone of Team 7 thought with a sweatdrop in each back of their head.

"Alright Team 7, you have completed the one month of required D-ranked missions and thus are now eligible for C-ranked and above missions." The Hokage said as he was in the one that handed missions to teams and high-ranked ninjas.

"Thank you Kami!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi exclaimed at the same time and while the others did not do so, they were quite glad to be over with the low-ranked missions.

"So, what kind of mission are we getting next, huh?" Naruto asked, excited like a kid who is about to receive a brand new toy.

"Relax Naruto, you'll get your mission soon. In fact, let me see..." The Hokage trailed as it began to look through the mission papers, "Ah, there it is!" The Hokage exclaimed as he found a large white envelope with a special kanji on it.

"Is that what I think it is lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked with his eye widened.

"Yes it is what you think, Kakashi. Inside this envelope contains a reply to the letter the Mist sent us. A couple of days, the Mist sent a letter of alliance to us in order to renew our alliance from the ninja war. I want you team to take this letter and give it to the Mizukage himself." The Hokage said as he explained the mission.

"Are you sure you want to entrust such an important mission to a team of genins like us, lord Hokage?" Sakura asked as she knew the implications of the letter.

"Well, that is why you have jounin teachers like Minato and Kakashi, so that way the risks of something bad happening are decreased dramatically. Now, I suggest you depart as fast as possible. The sooner they get this, the sooner the alliance can be formed." The Hokage replied.

"Okay then. Team, I want you guys to grab your kunais, shurikens, whatever you need and meet me back in the gates in twenty minutes and Kakashi, please and I mean for god's sake, please be on time." Minato said, emphasizing the last part to the one-eyed ninja.

"Alright, I'll be on time. Damn you annoy the shit out of me sometimes, Minato." Kakashi said and he then vanished.

The rest of the team then followed his steps and left the Hokage's office.

* * *

The two Namikaze brothers were back in their apartment as they were getting ready for the mission trip

"Man, I can't wait! We're actually going to another village and not just any other village but one of the big five! This is going to be awesome!" Naruto said as he could barely contain his excitement.

"Why are you getting so excited for, little bro? All we're going to do is hand a letter to the Mizukage and that's it. It's not like you're going to fight anybody." Minato said sighing at his brother's excitement.

"I know but still, I'm going to one of the most powerful villages in the world and meet the Mizukage himself! That's already more excitement than I need." Naruto replied with a grin.

'Well then again, it is quite exciting for a genin like himself to go to another village this early in his career and who knows, it might be even more fun than I expect.' Minato thought as he smiled as he watched his brother's excited attitude.

The two brothers then left their room and headed toward the gates. When they get there, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were already there.

"YOU'RE EARLY!" Minato literally screamed with his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and his jaw dropping to the floor as he saw Kakashi there.

"Yeah, I am. You kind of made it clear for me to be here early." Kakashi sighed as he shook his head at his partner's over the top reaction.

"I know but the Kakashi I know is never early, even for a life or death situation! Who are you and what you have done to Kaka-kun!" Minato asked as he thought that the Kakashi standing in front of him was an imposter.

"Is your brother okay?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah he is, he just likes to annoy Kakashi for the lulz. (AN: Yes, I used an internet term. Sue me.)" Naruto whispered back to Sasuke, who nodded in understanding.

"DAMN YOU! IT'S ME YOU BLONDE DUMBASS AND WILL YOU STOP USING THAT NICKNAME!" Kakashi yelled at Minato with veins literally on his face, "Why Kami, why have you forsaken me?" Kakashi then said on his knees as he looked up at the sky with tears flowing down from his eye.

"Geez Kaka-kun, what's wrong with you? Can't you take a joke?" Minato asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kakashi roared and dashed toward Minato only to be held back by the genins, "LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Kakashi roared at his students.

"Please Kakashi-sensei, we need both of you for this mission and Minato-sensei, please stop getting on Kakashi-sensei's nerves or we'll never finish this mission." Sakura said as she became the mediator of the group.

"But he started it!" Both jounins said in unison as they pointed to each other.

"STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO SO STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS AND ACT LIKE JOUNINS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CASTRATE BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura literally screamed as she had reached her boiling point.

"O…okay." Both jounins replied meekly as they were both trembling from the sight of the enraged pink-haired kunoichi.

"NOW LET'S GO!" Sakura said and then began to walk away, followed by the rest of the team,

"Your girlfriend is scary." Minato whispered to his little brother who nodded in reply,

"Yes she is." Naruto replied as he and Sasuke were now scared of the kunoichi.

The team then started to travel by jumping from tree to tree at high-speed with the two jounins in the front, leading the way.

"By the way Minato-sensei, how long will it take for us to arrive at the Hidden Mist Village?" Sakura, now calmed down, asked.

"Actually, it won't take us long. At top speed, one can make it there in four hours and at the speed we're going, we'll easily make it there in that very time." Minato answered her question.

"I see." Sakura replied with a nod.

"By the way team, do you guys remember what we talked about during our training sessions?" Minato asked his team.

"Yes!" All three genins replied in unison.

"Then do you mind repeating them once more?" Minato asked.

The genins raised an eyebrow as to why their sensei would want them to do so but shrugged as Naruto then started off,

"According to what you told us and what we learned, there are five great elemental chakras and they are fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning and each ninja possess at least one of them." Naruto said.

"However, there are other elemental charkas that do exist but these charkas are combinations of two of the five great charkas. For example, wood can be created by a person that has both water and earth elemental charkas and combines them, thus making wood." Sakura said as she picked up from where Naruto left off.

"And with these elements, it is possible for a ninja to fight using the three great technique styles known as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kuchiyosejutsu. Ninjutsu is the style in which a person uses elemental attacks by emitting their elements through seals. Taijutsu is when a ninja use hand to hand combat and can use their elemental charkas to give them special attributes and finally, Kuchiyosejutsu is the style in which a person can summon an object or creature that possesses the same elemental chakra as them." Sasuke said as he was the one that finished off the explanation.

"Excellent, excellent. Now, the reason why I asked you guys to repeat this is not only to make sure you remembered but because next week, there will be what we call the Genin Tournament." Minato revealed to his students.

"Genin Tournament?" All three genins gasped in surprise.

"Yep, that's right. You see, every four years the villages will organize something called the Elemental Tournament. The Elemental Tournament is a battle between the top genin cells of each of the villages and the cell that wins indicates which village is the strongest." Minato explained.

"But wait a minute? Why do they use genins like us to decide the strength of a village? Shouldn't that be more reserved for jounins?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It should but it isn't because this tournament doesn't truly indicate the current strength of a village." Kakashi replied.

"Then what does it test?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know the answer.

"It tests two things: The ninja academy programs and also, the projected strength levels of the villages." Kakashi answered.

"So basically, it tests just how well a village raises their ninja and also test just how strong that village will become for a couple of years and hence why they use genins so in reality, this is a test for the future and not the present and a way for each village to keep checks on each other to make sure one village doesn't grow much stronger than the other, right?" Naruto asked.

Both jounins nodded in surprise at how the young blonde was able to see the purpose of the test so easily,

"Now, by telling you this it means that you three will enter the Genin Tournament and thus this is why we have been training so intensely during last month on the side while doing all those D-ranked missions. However, you should be weary of something besides the tournament." Kakashi said and at the last part, his tone turned dark.

"What else should we be weary about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she felt nervous at the change of tone of her sensei.

"There is a very high probability that all three of you will encounter mist genins wanting to fight you." Kakashi answered her.

All three genins gasped in shock but if one was to pay more attention to the Uchiha, they would have seen a flicker of content, as if he was happy that the Mist genins would perhaps pick a fight against him.

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"It's because some villages, especially the Mist, have tendencies to have their genins pick fights with genins from other villages so be careful." Kakashi warned his students and they nodded.

* * *

Four hours later, Team 7 had arrived at the front of the large black gates of the Hidden Mist Village. Like it's name, the Hidden Mist village was very misty and had a somber look that gave it a dark and eerie feel. Stationed near the guards where two mist chunnins who saw our heroes and walked up to them,

"State your purpose for coming here!" The guard on the right ordered.

"We're from the Hidden Leaf and we've been sent by the Hokage himself to deliver this alliance letter to the Mizukage personally." Kakashi answered as he showed the letter to the guards.

The two guards recognized the kanji on the envelope and nodded. They then had the gates opened and the genins awed as they were able to see the village.

"I will inform you the Mizukage of your arrival while my partner here takes you there." The guard on the left said and then he used body flicker to disappear.

"You, follow me." The remaining guard said and he then started to walk into the village,

"Wait up." Minato said to the guard and he then turned to the genins, "Why don't you guys go sightseeing for a little while." Minato said to them.

"Cool!" All three genins said with grins on their faces and then left.

"Are you sure it was a good idea letting them sightseeing by themselves." Kakashi whispered to Minato as the two were following the guard on their way to the Mizukage.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Minato replied with a confident smile on his face.

* * *

The Mizukage Tower was nearly identical to the Hokage Tower in Hidden Leaf except it had a more oriental design closely related to Japanese architecture.

Our heroes and the guard had finally arrived in front of the door of the Mizukage's office. The guard then knocked twice on the door,

"The envoy from the Leaf is here, Lord Mizukage." The guard said.

"Come in." The Mizukage replied.

The guard then opened the door and our two jounins stepped inside the candle-lighted and somber Mizukage's office, which had brown walls and large windows on the right, giving the Mizukage a fantastic view of the village.

The Mizukage himself was wearing the traditional white and dark blue Mizukage robes along with the white and dark blue Mizukage hat. From the look of his face, he looked like he was in his mid forties with black eyes and long black spiky hair.

"Ah, welcome fellow ninjas of the Hidden Leaf. Though I am very surprised that the Hokage would send the White Fang and Yellow Flash to my village just to hand me a document of alliance but then again, your reputation do justify the decision." The Mizukage said in a cheerful tone.

"Thank you for your compliments, Lord Mizukage." Minato said with a grin.

"Though, I thought I was told that you came with your genin cell? Where are they?" The Mizukage asked as he looked around but did not see them.

"They're here but they went sightseeing around the village." Kakashi answered.

"Are you sure it was a good idea? I mean, some of the ninjas of my village can be…a little rowdy." The Mizukage said in a somewhat cryptic tone.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Lord Mizukage." Minato replied confidently.

"If you say so but then again, they are your students so I'm sure they're more than capable of defending themselves. Now, where is that document?" The Mizukage asked.

* * *

The Hidden Mist Village. While it is one of the five great villages, it is also the poorest of the villages despite being on the victor's side of the ninja war. For many years, they have been hard at work at trying to fix their village and catch up to the others economically. However, despite their low economy, they have a very strong military and are currently tied for second place in the strength levels with Sand.

Sasuke was currently walking around in the marketplace located in downtown Konoha. In the marketplace, there were many stands selling different artifacts and scrolls. Sasuke was laying his eyes on them but was uninterested by any of them, even one that sold swords.

Suddenly, Sasuke was bumped hard by a person wearing a black hitman trenchcoat and with black shorts, spiky blue hair and a large sword wrapped in bandages with a yellow hilt and a skull at the end of the handle.

"Hey you!" Sasuke yelled at the person in order to get their attention but the said person just continued to walk away, which angered the Uchiha.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled as then walked up to the person and grabbed them by their shoulder with his right hand but then Sasuke had to jump back from the person as the latter swung his sword down at Sasuke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Oops, I'm sorry. It's just that I can't keep myself from wanting to chop people into pieces. By the way, my name is Hoshikage Kisame, genin of the Mist and also the person who is going to rip you to pieces and send you straight to hell." The boy said and now the front of the boy was revealed, it was a young boy about Sasuke's age with bluish skin and wearing no shirt, thus showing off his muscular upper body. His face resembled that of a fish as he had gills on his cheeks and had white eyes.

"Send me to hell, huh? Sorry but I'm not gonna die yet, not until that man is dead first." Sasuke said with a smirk as he then unsheathed his katana and upon close look, his katana was of the Masamune type with a red dragon etched onto the blade, "The name is Uchiha Sasuke, genin of the Leaf and the person who's going to kick your ass." Sasuke said with a grin as he pointed his blade to Kisame.

Genin vs Genin! The battle begins!

To be Continued…

AN: Hoped you like the chapter. Yes, Kisame is a genin in this story as he is fifteen in this story but trust me, he'll play a huge part in the story later on. Also as you can see, I took out the Wave Country Arc and the reason why I did it is because it's overdone. I mean, it's been re-done in so many ways that it gets boring and also, this arc serves as a huge precedence for what will happen later on in the story hence why I decided to skip the Wave Country Arc.

Also, the Chunnin Exam will be skipped. Anyway in my story, a person can become chunnin after doing a number of missions and be recommended by their jounin sensei. If they meet the qualifications then they become chuunin. It's that simple but don't worry, the Genin Tournament will more than make up for it, I promise you.

Now, you may have noticed that when I described the ninja techniques, I did not put in genjutsu. Well, the reason for that is that genjutsu does not exist in my story for now. It is not because I hate genjutsu but because with the system I am using, I don't know how to make genjutsu work since every jutsu uses the elements. So if you can help find a way to make it work then I will edit that part and put it back in.

Finally, I am sorry if the pace of the story is a bit slow but I am doing it that way because I want to establish certain key things but next chapter will have a lot of action as the two swordsman battle it out and no, I did not forget Sakura and Naruto as they will meet two previously dead (in the original) Mist ninjas and both have bloodlines and that's all I am saying about that.

So I will see you guys later!


End file.
